Normalcy
by Jorian
Summary: This story is about the Rave Master crew in the year between the final battle and when Haru comes back. It features the group trying to get back into the sense of reality of peace. Can it really last? How do they adjust? May go past the year, some spoils!


Normalcy

This is my first FanFic, so give me criticism and tell me what you think could be better/worse. Opinions are great because it'll help make me better...hopefully. I always write things here and there but never really stick to it so hopefully i can with this because i have always liked Rave. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

A faint sword falling in the distance, the wind howling around her until it slowly died, the dust settling, a bright and blinding light. Elie woke up screaming drenched in sweat, throwing the blanket to the floor in a fit, drenched in a cold sweat. Clenching her eyes shut tight, trying to remember the pain…trying to remember WHY she had so much pain. It was all just a dream, a painful memory, she clenched her fists in anger and frustration, "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!" she yelled to the dark ceiling. Tears streaking down her face, slowly dripping down her face and onto her balled up fists clutching her pillow, Elie opened her eyes and looked around the room, passing over the red and white wallpaper until she found the mantle with the box settled on it. In it was a crystal shard, a memoir of that day…that day she couldn't remember. The door burst open and standing there in the doorway was Musica. She took one look at him until she passed over the familiar features, his rock hard abs, to his left eye with his three piercings of silver, his dark hair falling over his face, until she looked upon the silver skull hanging around his neck, never leaving him. She got out of bed and walked over to him, putting her arms around him and holding him tight, crying into his shoulder. Slowly he put his arms around her awkwardly, trying to comfort her, knowing there wasn't much he could do. "Why can't I remember it Musica? Did I do something that horrible?"

"No, no you didn't. In fact, I don't think we could have won without you, and you know that." He slowly let go of her and led her back to her bed, sitting down. She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He closes his eyes and removed it, "I told you Elie, we aren't anything more than friends and we can't do anything."

"Humph!" She crossed her arms and pretended to sulk. Musica looked over at her and had a sincere look at her, "It just wouldn't be right and before you ask, you know I can't explain it, it just isn't my place to tell you. We're just friends and that's all we're going to be, you're just going to have to accept it."

"I know…but I just needed a hug…I had the dream again." He hugged her fiercely and looked her in the eyes, "It was just a dream, it didn't happen. You're probably just nervous because school starts tomorrow."

She stomped her foot on the carpet, making a soft _thump_ to go with it, slapping him across the face hard enough to make a _smacking_ noise, "IT DID HAPPEN AND YOU KNOW IT!" she yelled. He just rubbed his cheek and slowly exhaled and inhaled, then exhaling again, trying to calm himself. He never did like this, and yet…he admired it about her. She was fierce, didn't let anyone take advantage of her, but it really did not help his anger issue that he'd been developing. "You promised not to hit me anymore…"

Her hands were over her mouth and she was crying again, sobbing and attempting and apology over and over. Musica sighed and hugged her again, "Look, I know you didn't mean it, it's alright really. We're all just a bit on edge lately, I'm sorry."

"I just, I know that everyone knows why I can't remember anything and won't tell me. They always glance at each other when I mention something or when someone mentions the war. It's not fair; they're treating me like a child! I deserve to know!" He looked at her sympathetically and tickled her, trying to make her laugh. "Yes, everybody does, but it is for the best that you don't know, none of us want to ever see you so hurt again, we love you Elie."

She hugged him one more time and sighed, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry Musica, I'm just so stressed right now, and Griff isn't helping, he's being such a pervert!" Musica chuckled softly, resonating through his entire body, "Yeah…yeah he's like that, but if you really care just kick him!"

She gasped and stifled a laugh, "I could never do that! OK well maybe I could, if he tries again I will, he's nice but he's just weird, we don't even know what he is!" Laughing so hard she fell back against the bed, hearing a soft murmur.  
"Plue!"

"OH! I'm so sorry Plue!" Elie picked up the strange dog like creature and put him on her stomach, lightly petting him until he quieted down again, she looked up at Musica. "I guess I should go to bed huh?" She turned her head to look at the clock, only to see it reading 3:12 AM. "Seeing as I have to get up at 7 to go to the new school."

"Yeah, it's amazing at how they built it so quickly. But I guess since there were so many people helping, it couldn't have been much slower."

He got up off the bed and Elie sat up and got comfortable. He picked up the blanket from the floor and put it into a ball, "Let me get you some new sheets, those are soaked." He went into the hall closet and pulled out some baby blue sheets and pillow cases, and turned to go back into Elie's room. He heard a small creak behind him and in an instant; he had his silver skull in his hand and formed a staff, twisting around ready to kill whatever it was.

"Oh, it's just you Griff. Were you spying on Elie again?!" Griff looked up at Musica, "N-no sir!"

"Tcht…you pervert." Turning around Musica started heading back, suddenly turning around again hitting Griff over the head with his staff, "Don't do it anymore Griff, for fucks sake, there's no chance."

Rubbing his head, Griff looked up at Musica again, "Alright alright, I'm sorry!" Heading back to Elie's room, Musica walked into the room seeing the sheets in the corner and Elie over by the crystal examining it. As Musica put the new sheets on the bed, he heard Elie murmuring to herself. When he was done, he walked over to Elie and she turned to him, "It's so beautiful, the way it changes color all the time."

He squinted and looked at the crystal, tilting his head, "What are you talking about? It's just a dull white color." She looked at him quizzically, "You can't see it?" When he shook his head, she shrugged it off.

Climbing back into bed; Elie pulled Plue up next to her to cuddle with. Musica tucked her in and kissed her forehead, "Sleep tight ok? And try not to worry about tomorrow, everything will be fine." She smiled up at him and hugged him tightly around the neck one more time, "Thanks for everything Musica, really."

"No problem! What are friends for? After everything we've been through and all." She laughed softly, "Even if I can't remember any of it, huh? Good night big brother!"  
Chuckling to himself, he shook his head and walked out of the room, closing the door softly as he walked out, turning out the hall light and going back to bed.

* * *

A/N Well...that's it for chapter one. Hope it was decent? xD to use my room mates idea or not...that is the question .

i guess not for now, he might kill me in my sleep! and i would really rather hate that my good fellows .


End file.
